Prayer of Mending
Overview Left|Prayer of Mending‎ Why should I waste my time healing when damage can do it for me? Prayer of Mending is a reactive healing buff. It will not actually heal the target when cast on them, but instead leave a buff on the target. When the buffed target takes any damage, the buff will heal the target, and move to another random raid member within 20 yards. The buff has a maximum of 5 charges, and will not proc off of environmental damage (falling, lava, fatigue, etc) nor self harm such as Warlock Lifetap (although it is triggered by any self harm done by Shadow Word: Death). Unusual for a healing spell, the healing done by this spell causes threat to the recipient of the heal instead of the healer. This makes Prayer of Mending particularly useful for casting on a tank before or soon after combat has begun. As of patch 2.0.10, Prayer of Mending has a 10 second cooldown. This was largely done to limit its effectiveness in PvP combat, for example to avoid instant selfheals without a cooldown. Functionality Use *Cast Time: Instant *Tree, School: Holy, Holy *Type: Single Target Buff *Range: 40 yards *Duration: 30 sec. *Cooldown: 10 sec. *Classification: Magic Talents *Healing Prayers, Mental Agility, Silent Resolve, Spiritual Guidance, Spiritual Healing Notes *Heals from Prayer of Mending will not crit. *Multiple PrOMs on a target do not stack, even when cast by different priests. Recasting will only reset buff duration. *An efficient heal even on one proc (for example when the MT is the only person being damaged), it's efficiency increases greatly after the 2nd and subsequent procs. *Prayer of Mending receives 42.86% of Bonus Healing effects. *The animation between players is invisible to enemies in the battleground and arena, so there is no risk of exposing a stealthed teammate. Description *Spell description: "Places a spell on the target that heals them for X the next time they take damage. When the heal occurs, Prayer of Mending jumps to a raid member within 20 yards. Jumps up to 5 times and lasts 30 sec after each jump. This spell can only be placed on one target at a time." *Buff description: "Heals for 800 the next time you take damage." Rank Table Strategy Prayer of Mending is often cast on the main tank before engaging combat, as it will begin the spell's 10 second cooldown, possibly allow mana regeneration and (assuming the tank gets hit) add initial threat to the tank while mitigating the damage taken by the tank at the beginning of the fight. Waiting several seconds between casting the first PrOM and engaging combat allows a subsequent PrOM to be cast immediately (or almost immediately) after the initial spell procs, and will generally solidly consolidate aggro. Prayer of Mending can potentially save a party or raid in situations where damage is being taken throughout the group. Prayer of Mending has a number of benefits over other multiple target heal spells, including large range, low mana cost (particularly in situations where most or all of the charges proc), and threat dispersal over several targets and not on the character doing the healing. There are some drawbacks, however, including the long cooldown, inability to stack on multiple targets, inability to heal multiple targets simultaneously, inability to target the heal after the first proc, and a maximum of 5 procs every 10 seconds. That said, combining PrOM and other group healing spells (e.g. Prayer of Healing, Circle of Healing, Tranquility) in these situations can be an extremely useful way to do a great deal of healing on a number of targets in a short period of time. Although PrOM does not proc off of self-harming spells (such as Life Tap), the damage blowback effect of Shadow Word: Death (when cast on a target it does not kill) will proc PrOM. Be sure to cast SW:D on a target that will not be killed (and remember that SW:D can crit) if you want to proc a PrOM buff you have. Also remember that you will be taking on a fairly large amount of threat with this tactic, both from the damage caused by SW:D and from the healing done by the PrOM. The 4-piece bonus of Hallowed Raiment increases healing done by this spell by 100 per proc. ---- Category:Priest Abilities Category:Holy Spells